


Movie Night

by 8-is-great (jemiu)



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Date Night, M/M, Oneshot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemiu/pseuds/8-is-great
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor agrees to take Oliver out for a movie and has a little fun in the theatre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get this out ASAP, so it wasn't beta read. Let me know if there's something I need to fix. Thanks!

 

 

Oliver and Connor were curled up on the bed, still  breathing heavy as they recovered from a round of what Connor called "straight up level 10 hot sex" (much to Oliver's chagrin), when Oliver made a suggestion:

"Why don't we go see a movie?"

Connor smirked. "What, you mean like a date?"

Oliver turned his head into the pillow, "Ah, I don't mean, like, like—"

"Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Hampton?" Connor laughed.

"No, it's just—we don't do anything but have sex."

"This again? You've brought this up  before. Sex is fun. I really don't see the problem."

"Well, it's just—we could do anything. It doesn't have to be a movie." 

Oliver peeked up from his pillow, and Connor leaned in, smiling and kissing Oliver's face.

"Sure, a movie. We can do that. How about Wednesday?"

Oliver smiled. "No, we're not doing Wednesday. You can't be trusted on Wednesdays."

Connor laughed. "I promise. Wednesday."

"Okay, Wednesday. After dinner," Oliver added, testing his luck.

 "It's a date."

Oliver smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "So... What movie?"

Connor crawled on top of Oliver, wrapping his arms around Oliver's head. "I don't care. You pick."  Connor kissed down Oliver's chin until he was licking and sucking his neck. "I doubt I'll pay much attention to it." 

Oliver gasped as Connor bit his neck.

\-----

Dinner went smoothly. Connor arrived on time, they drank expensive wine, and—to Oliver's surprise—Connor played to footsie with him. Oliver suspected it was Connor's way of expressing his sexual desire, but the childishness inspired Oliver to see another side of Connor, a side that was gentler and more approachable. He couldn't be sure if he was imagining Connor as someone he wasn't or not, but dinner felt good, and so did walking to the theatre with linked arms.

Oliver chose a new Wes Anderson movie, and as much as Connor wanted to watch it, he knew he wouldn't last much past the trailers. He deliberately chose a seat in the back, smirking at a protesting Oliver. He seemed to get the idea, because he sat down and kept giving Connor shy smiles.

Despite his excitement at the prospect of a bit of public sex (even the kind as common as this), Oliver felt a small degree of disappointment. He felt like a high  schooler for thinking it, but he had hoped that watching a movie would mean that they would hold hands and chat afterwards about their favorite moments. He quickly got over his disappointment, however, once Connor's hand crawled up his leg ten minutes into the movie. 

Connor continued to face the movie screen but pressed his hand between Oliver's legs, rubbing and squeezing his inner thighs. Oliver grew hard from Connor's skilled touch, especially as Connor sat composed, staring at the screen. Connor slid his hand up, cupping Oliver's cock through the fabric of his pants. Oliver bent into the touch and pressed his fist to his mouth to hold back any sound.

After a quick glance to confirm that no one was looking, Connor dropped to his knees and pushed apart Oliver's legs as much as the theatre seat would allow. 

"I'm glad you didn't wear a belt," Connor said, looking up and smirking. Oliver shushed him in a panic, eyes darting around the theatre. 

"Relax," Connor said. "No one can hear us all the way back here." He unzipped Oliver's pants, grinning up at Oliver. 

Connor slipped his hand under the band of Oliver's boxer briefs, gripping Oliver's cock. His flesh was hot and his cock skin pulled so taut the head was fully exposed. Oliver pressed his fist to his mouth again, holding back a moan as Connor licked the length of him. Working  the head, Connor twisted his tongue around it and lightly pressed his teeth into it. When Oliver placed his hand on Connor's neck and pulled him down, Connor's cock twitched. He began to rub himself and moan against Oliver's cock.

Oliver tried to watch the movie, but it was a blur of colors and characters he didn't remember, something about a pink hotel maybe. He looked back down at Connor's bobbing head, spreading his fingers through Connor's hair. The wetness and heat was building up, and Oliver could not stop his hips from jerking into Connor's mouth. Connor took Oliver full in the mouth in one motion. Shocked, Oliver tilted his head back and involuntarily groaned.

Oliver quickly looked back up, scanning for any onlookers. A woman with red hair four rows ahead of them was turned around, looking straight in his direction. He felt a flash of fear, and the thrill of possibly being caught caused a rush of heat to flood his cock and then throughout his whole body. The darkness of the theatre made it impossible for Oliver to be sure, but he thought for a moment the woman smiled and gave a thumbs up before turning back around.

Connor's moans grew louder and his sucking faster. 

"Close, close," Oliver whimpered. " _Suck_. "

Hearing an innocent, adorable guy like Oliver demand that he suck his dick undid Connor. In a few tugs, he came onto the floor of the theatre. He wiped the sticky residue on his jeans and turned his full attention back to finishing Oliver. He sucked fast and pressed his tongue firmly to Oliver's cock. 

"Close—ah!" 

Oliver held Connor's head still and pushed himself inside. Connor was careful not to gag, moving in rhythm with Oliver's last few thrusts. Oliver came into Connor's mouth, holding his head steady, and let out a long, pent up moan. 

Eventually , Connor got back into his seat, and they pretended to watch the rest of the movie. There really was a pink hotel. Oliver relished the strange stickiness in his pants. He had never done anything sexual in public, and it made him feel alive and part of a popular, exclusive club he had always envied previously.  Most exciting of all for Oliver, however, was when Connor casually slid his hand on top of Oliver's. Oliver looked over, but Connor continued to stare at the screen. Oliver cursed the darkness, wishing he could see any sign of emotion of Connor's face—particularly any blushing. Maybe Oliver was dreaming too big with that one. 

As they walked out of the theatre, Oliver locked eyes with the redhead from inside. Her eyes widened as she noticed Connor standing beside Oliver,  holding his hand and animatedly faking discussion about the movie.

She laughed and Oliver could have sworn he heard her say, "Oh my God!" and mumble something to the guy she was with about a gay couple. Oliver smiled and tightened his grip on Connor's hand.

_ Couple—on a movie night date_,  Oliver thought.   _That sounds right_ _. _

He'd let himself dream a little more.


End file.
